World Health Organization estimates that 50 million people suffer morbidity and over 20 million are disabled as a result of trauma and injuries annually; and trauma and injuries are one of the leading causes of disability. Africa has one of the highest burdens of trauma, injuries and disability; and Uganda has one of Africa's highest burdens of chronic consequences from trauma and injuries. We propose a training program to develop Uganda's capacity to recognize, measure, and respond to the chronic consequences of trauma, injuries and disability across the lifespan. This program builds on existing collaborations between Johns Hopkins University Bloomberg School of Public Health (JHU) and Makerere University School of Public Health (MU) to remedy two critical shortfalls - lack of trained human resources and lack of data. The overall goal of the JHU-MU Chronic Consequences of Trauma, Injuries and Disability (JHU-MU Chronic-TRIAD) program is to strengthen research capacity on the long term health and economic consequences of trauma, injuries and disability across the lifespan in Uganda, applying an innovative model of sustainable capacity development. Our model will use US expertise to strengthen a Ugandan institution, promote a sustainable research enterprise focused on the chronic consequences of trauma, injuries, and disability and enable national dissemination of research to influence policy in Uganda through the following aims. Specific Aim 1: Develop a core group of researchers focused on the chronic consequences of trauma, injuries and disability at MU. We will offer (i) a long term training program for trainees from MU within their master's of public health degree program; (ii) short term training workshops at MU including both basic and advanced components each year; and (iii) online courses and webinars from JHU on key priority topics in measuring the long term health and economic consequences of trauma, injuries and disability. Specific Aim 2: Promote research around key national priorities for chronic trauma, injuries and disability in Uganda. We will work with trainees to conduct research around three nationally identified priority themes: development and use of national databases relevant to the chronic care of trauma, injuries and disability; development and evaluation of community-based interventions that will improve access to appropriate services; and exploration of the social and economic costs of long term consequences of trauma, injuries and disability. Specific Aim 3: Establish a national forum to promote understanding and policy actions to lessen the impact of chronic trauma, injuries and disability in Uganda. We will develop an annual forum in collaboration with the Ugandan Ministry of Health for research-to-policy dialogue on the chronic consequences of trauma, injuries and disability. Specific Aim 4: Create a center for research on the lifelong impact of trauma, injuries and disability at MU. We will extend the quality and effectiveness of individual training by working with MU to establish a research center that provides a home for faculty across MU's colleges and schools.